El lenguaje de los gatos
by smallanthill
Summary: [KegeHina] "Shōyō tiene un gato, un gato muy especial"


_Del creador de "El lenguaje de los conejos" llega, "El lenguaje de los gatos" ahora en VHS (?) bajo las mismas circunstancias curiosamente wwwww. Dedicado a la misma persona y por las mismas razones, ay._

 _Los tips sobre gatos pertenecen al blog:_ ** _blogsoyungato_**

 _ **Haikyuu! es propiedad de Haruichi Furudate.**_

* * *

Shōyō tiene _un gato_ , uno muy especial; la primera vez que lo vio ni en los rincones más remotos de su cabeza de algodón y voleibol pensó en lo especial que era, es mas, lo odió así como el minino lo odió de vuelta.

Éste, desde lo alto de la muralla con unos ojos azules agudos y fieros, lo juzgó como lo peor del mundo, aquel gato tan serio y firme cual montaña que en sus profundidades resultaba ser un volcán con lava hirviendo dejó caer su sombra, _devorando_ la luz del sol.

¿Era el Gato de Poe? ¿O ese era un Cuervo? Ciertamente daba igual cuando ni siquiera recordaba quien era el tal Poe, siempre fue malo en Literatura Occidental.

Ese día en específico, Shōyō intentó con toda la fuerza de sus piernas, _saltar_ la muralla; conquistarla, mas ese estúpido gato se lo impidió mediante maullidos exigentes y zarpazos absurdamente certeros –ni que decir, el pobre pelirrojo terminó con rasguños a lo largo de los brazos y el rostro- entre más lo intentaba, más parecía que el gato se oponía rotundamente… Shōyō simplemente podía imaginar la capa cayendo sobre sus hombros y la corona luciendo presumida sobre su negra cabeza; era _El Rey_ … ni más ni menos.

La batalla se extendió toda esa tarde hasta que Shōyō simplemente ya no pudo más, el gato ganó, él perdió.

En ese momento la determinación llenó cada rincón de su ser, sí hoy no podía, lo haría mañana, _hasta domesticar a la bestia_ , hasta finalmente poder sentarse triunfal en la muralla más alta del barrio y conquistar con sus ojos aquella infinidad que _el todo_ le ofrecía.

El gato no volvió a aparecer, pasaron días, semanas, meses… un año completo, donde la paleta de colores rotó cuatro veces hasta volver a ser el rosa primaveral quien decorase _el todo_ ; todo en su lugar… menos la mancha negra que era el gato.

Pero el recuerdo quedó latente en su memoria, como sí en la rotación del paisaje no faltara esa pieza y solo un "algo más ajeno" era lo que impedía intervenir en el rompecabezas. Fue tanta su asimilación que, cuando finalmente la pieza se movió por sí misma, constatando que era real, no podía creerlo –y no fue hasta que los arañazos, mordiscos y maullidos se lo confirmaron.

El gato volvió, estaba jugando con su pelota _en medio de la cancha_ como quien fuera dueño del lugar… era tan como lo recordaba: _**Soberbio e intratable**_.

Y se quedó, días, meses… años.

Dónde el _maullido pasó a un ronroneo_ , dónde el _zarpazo pasó a una caricia_ y dónde _las mordidas se volvieron besos._

Para su propia sorpresa, en ese tiempo generoso aquel a quien vio como una bestia salvaje se volvió un compañero, un amigo, un… _**algo**_ más que simplemente encerraba lo que eran _**ellos.**_

Pero no fue por arte de magia, obra del dios del vóley o aplicar lo que veía en los documentales de Jackson Galaxy (1) sino gracia de algo mucho más natural en Shōyō.

Podrá ser un idiota que no saca más de ochenta, recibe el balón con la cara o que vomita el estómago entero cuando está nervioso –y más, mucho más- pero, Hinata Shōyō posee una capacidad de percepción hacia otras personas que merece una alta calificación –y su percepción sobre él, un perfecto sobresaliente ¿Por qué no hacer su tesis universitaria sobre esto?

Es muy pronto para pensarlo cuando tiene un examen de Literatura Occidental y el tal Poe volvía aparecer, revelando que en efecto, existían tanto _**un gato**_ como _**un cuervo**_ bajo la gracia de su mente, lápiz y bigote en dos cuentos distintos. Pero a diferencia de aquellas historias de horror psicológico desesperante, aquí el panorama se dibuja muy distinto –bueno, casi, el horror se hacía indudablemente presente con aquel mortífero balonazo que le propinó en la nuca pero esa es otra historia.

Otro _capítulo_ en realidad.

Shōyō aprendió muchas cosas, no solo a tener cuidado con su puntería, sino también que cuando se trataba de **él** y **de ellos** , su don de observador se intensificaba un _mil nueve_ por ciento.

Con sus ojos, su voz, su piel… con cada sentido absurdamente atento a cada gesto, palabra y acción.

¿Cómo se comunicaba? ¿Cómo entenderlo?

Era y es lo más interesante y entretenido del mundo.

" _ **Cabeza estirada hacia delante:**_ _El gato reclama atención y pide que lo toquemos. También puede estar intentando ver la expresión facial de una persona o de otro gato. Los gatos confiados y con liderazgo tenderán a subir la cabeza"_

Y Shōyō lo ve así siempre y no puede contener la emoción que esa indudable confianza desencadena en cada fibra de su inquieto cuerpo, cuando levanta el balón para él, cuando sin el menor problema puede dejar las dudas morir sobre el poder hacer el mundo caer a sus pies, con esa voz firme, con aquel mentón alto y los labios en una horizontal que gritar romperlos en mandato, era el rey, un rey que cambia y evoluciona.

" _ **Cabeza agachada:**_ _Signo de sumisión o de falta de confianza con la persona que intenta tocarlo"_

Y es el mismo Rey que gobierna el gobernado, que es consumido por sus dudas y toca a él recordarle quien es y todo lo que puede hacer, aun siendo autoritario, también es demasiado cuidadoso y desconfiado, como una muralla con grietas que puede caer pero no lo hace. Él calla, él asume sus errores y la desesperación de volverlos a cometer le roba el sueño que está en las manos de su compañero armarlos y lucirlos, por ambos.

Nunca negará una verdad, por muy desagradable que sea.

Esos dos movimientos de cabeza son totalmente contrarios y son parte del mismo ser, de la misma persona, del mismo…

— ¡Kageyama!

Del azul que contrasta con marrón, que cuando se encuentran gracias al llamado de la voz de Shōyō le brinda mil mensajes en un parpadeo, todos con la misma premisa, completa atención… para bien o para mal.

A los humanos nos gusta el contacto visual. Es amistoso. Para un gato, el contacto visual prolongado es una señal de "te estoy viendo", o incluso de amenaza.

Unos ojos azules, magnéticos, filosos, agudos… _amenazantes a primera vista, hermosos a la segunda, cautivadores a la tercera._

Una mirada seria que muta de manera **increíble.**

" _ **Ojos abiertos ampliamente:**_ _señala que el gato se siente curioso y feliz"_

Esa mirada que recuerda que no hay nada realmente a que temer, que descubre al idiota que es, al amante enamorado perdidamente del vóley, vicioso de la leche, que se frustra con tonterías, que es malo explicando, con notas peores que las suyas y que cree que el cerebro es un músculo, que sonríe con los ojos cuando puede jugar, cuando puede estar de pie en la cancha, cuando puede comer algo delicioso o admirar a aquellas estrellas a las cuales aspira a su lado.

Cuando se ven el uno al otro y simplemente todo funciona sin explicación científica, cuando Shōyō ve su figura atrapada en ese brillante círculo azul y la felicidad emanar de su reflejo llenándole el pecho.

" _ **Ojos entreabiertos:**_ _son un signo obvio que tu gato está listo para dormir"_

¡Y cómo lo estaba siempre! ¡Después de sus habilidades en el vóley, definitivamente dormir era su mayor talento! Y Shōyō notaba como en cámara lenta, el sueño se colocaba sobre él y simplemente lo alejaba de su lado en el mundo de la conciencia para tenerlo después, pegado más que nunca en la inconciencia, dormido contra su hombro… o sobre sus piernas.

— Oi, Kageyama.

Y aunque apreciara enormemente cuando la paz relaja el siempre ceño fruncido de su gato, sus gestos despierto eran todavía mejor.

Su cuerpo entero era su cola, básicamente.

" _ **Movimientos suaves y pausados**_ _: indican tranquilidad, de que quiere jugar o que está concentrado en algo"_

Verlo jugar es poesía en movimientos, se funde en su elemento, cuando está concentrado absolutamente todas las jugadas que hace fluyen como el agua, son suaves como la ceda.

Y Shōyō necesita envolverse en esa tela, en esos brazos, enredarse en ellos y deslizarse, conectarse.

" _ **Movimientos rápidos**_ _: nerviosismo, incluso agresividad, actuar con precaución, podría indicar un ataque inminente"_

Y nuevamente estaba ese contraste dentro de sí mismo, así como era una montaña de calma, también era un violento volcán, muy agresivo, que no duda en atacarlo, en golpearlo o insultarlo –pese a limitarse a un solo insulto muy marcado.

Es explosivo, impulsivo.

— ¡Hinata, idiota!

Y Shōyō solo puede dar las gracias de ser tan pequeño –solo para esto- y tan ágil porque si no fuera por ello, ya habría perdido el cabello y la cabeza en más de una ocasión.

Sí iba a perder la cabeza, _que sea de otro modo_ , por favor.

Y ese otro modo estaba en la boca ajena definitivamente, aquella que apenas usa y para colmo, la usa mal ¿Tal vez?

" _Raramente un gato usa su boca como señal de agresión. Un bostezo puede significar una señal de no amenaza. Un siseo con la boca abierta demuestra que el gato se siente amenazado y a la defensiva. Los gruñidos se emiten con la boca apenas abierta."_

Él es silencioso la mayor parte del tiempo, de palabras cortas y simples –incluyendo la crudeza del mal lenguaje- pero de sonidos que aturden y que solo la experiencia permite distinguir.

Y Shōyō sabe, que cuando **se frota** silenciosamente contra su cuerpo, buscando su calor y envolviéndolo con sus brazos con una pereza contagiosa solo está **pidiendo afecto y dándolo**. Cuando le corresponde y su garganta vibra contra su hombro, está **ronroneando en expectativa** , cuando giran sus rostros y sus bocas quieren encontrarse, al entre abrir los labios con apetito, estirando la piel con los dientes es un **maullido silencioso** que reza un **por favor**.

Sería tan mal dueño no contentarlo y contentase ¿No es así?

Él es complicado, él es obstinado, mal hablado, un genio pero al mismo tiempo, un inepto social y cuanto mal adjetivo que saltase sin dudar pero él era así y eso a Shōyō le _**gustaba**_ y estaba dispuesto _a coronar_ una y mil veces al Rey por ser quien era.

Con su humor horrible y su extrañamente tierna idiotez.

Lo leyó como a los mangas _sh_ _ōnen_ , emocionado. Lo observó como a la jugada ganadora en el _mach point_ del último set de un partido de vóley, con el corazón en la mano, sin aliento, con fascinación. Lo tocó con cautela, con cuidado, con el respeto que todo **gato** merece.

Lo conoció y quedó perdido en todo lo que era él.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Llevas mucho tiempo callado.

— ¿Estás preocupado por mí? Kageyama kun~

— No, lo agradezco de hecho.

— ¡O- oye!

En un segundo, ambos pares de piernas terminaron colgando perezosos del borde de la muralla alta que separaba una cancha vieja del barrio de una pendiente rocosa dónde el final no se podía apreciar sin terminar de bruces contra el suelo; con el paisaje del verano extendiéndose ante sus ojos en celeste y verde, acompañados por la serenata de amor de las cigarras en el viento.

— Solo pensaba.

— ¿Lo haces?

— ¡Claro que lo hago!

Un bufido de parte del más alto, un puchero del más bajo… el roce de unos brazos contra otros y la silenciosa unión de manos que tejen un niño con los dedos.

— ¡Pensaba que sería genial que tuvieras una mascota!

— Sabes que los animales me odian.

— ¡Eso es tu culpa porque los asustas con tu cara Kageyama!

Una mano voló en ataque y una cabeza naranja la evadió con gracia sin dejar que sus otras manos se separaran.

— ¡Un gato sería perfecto para ti!

— No, sí tú quieres uno, tenlo pero no me involucres en esto; idiota.

— No puedo.

El más alto giró el rostro con la curiosidad en los ojos, el "no puedo" siempre se oye tan impersonal en Hinata, sin importar el contexto.

— ¿Por qué? —. Fue su honesta pregunta, más nada lo preparó para lo siguiente.

El sol brilló fuerte en ese momento, con aquella enorme sonrisa y el rosa bañando las mejillas; totalmente seguro y contento por lo que estaba por decir, encerrando la figura del azul en sus dilatadas pupilas, a la vez que Hinata se deleitaba ver como se untar mermelada de fresa sobre la piel canela de las mejillas ajenas.

— ¡Porque ya tengo uno!

Y eso era verdad, Shōyō tiene _un gato_ , uno muy especial.

* * *

 _(1) Jackson Galaxy, es un experto en animales y conductor del programa de Animal Planet "El encantador de Gatos" un programa donde se dedica a adiestrar gatos "problemáticos"_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 _"Por cada review que dejas, no salvas al mundo pero me haces saber tu opinión y eso también es cúl (?)"_


End file.
